Jak
|-|Precursor Legacy= |-|Jak II= |-|Jak III= |-|Dark Jak= |-|Light Jak= Summary Jak changes notably as a character over the course of the series. During The Precursor Legacy, he is presented as brave and curious, willing to step into dangerous situations given the need. The most notable feature of his personality in the beginning was his apparent mutism. In Jak II, he breaks away from his mutism, and after being subject to dark eco treatments for two years at the hands of Baron Praxis, his main basis becomes revenge, and he became angry and reckless—this is exacerbated by the presence of dark eco in his body. He also takes some enjoyment in killing metal heads and a fondness for guns. Nonetheless, Jak does retain some heroic personality traits. In Jak 3, where he gained light eco powers to balance the dark eco, he becomes less angry and more mature; which was further aided by the death of his father later on. In Jak X: Combat Racing, he turned into somewhat of a relaxed character, though his final encounter with Mizo shows that the anger still exists under a calmer exterior. In The Lost Frontier, he seems to be more carefree and happy. Despite some scenes hinting his anger (for example, when he tries to turn to Dark Jak, seeing the Dark Warrior Program chair, among others) he seems to be more cheerful than the rest of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Red Eco | 8-A | Unknown, possibly 7-C Name: Jak, Mar (Original Name) Origin: Jak and Daxter Gender: Male Age: 15 during Precursor Legacy, 17 during Jak II, 18 during Jak III and 19 by Jak X: Combat Racing Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength, Transformations, Energy Manipulation, Invisibility. Can become temporarily Invincible as Dark Jak, Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (via Blue Eco) Forcefield, Flight. Regeneration. Attack Potency: Building level, higher with Red Eco which doubles his strength. (Even at the start of his adventures, he single-handedly defeated a precursor robot of Small Building size. and this was before his power boost in Jak 2 when he was pumped full of Dark Eco by Baron Praxis. He has since then casually beaten robots like this without the need for eco. The precursor technology is the most advanced and most powerful in Jak's verse.) | Multi-City Block level (After immobilizing a mechanical beast of this size, he destroyed in in 4 shots as Dark Jak and tanked the explosion. This robot was durable enough to survive a fall from orbit and remain fully functional.) | Unknown, possibly Town level. (Light Jak is more powerful than Dark Jak.) Speed: Hypersonic+, faster with Blue Eco which doubles his speed. (Has dodged, bullet lasers and reacted to and dodged a point-blank laser shot from Sig.) | Massively Hypersonic (All of his stats increase heavily with transformations.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, but he is capable of destroying large wooden and metal crates, and he can one-shot waves of his enemies with the Dark Bomb. Durability: City Block level (Tanked being in an explosion from a mechanical beast this size.) | Higher with Dark Jak's temporary invincibility. | Higher with Light Jak's barriers. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Jak possesses a wide arsenal of weapons and physical upgrades via different types of eco. ECO *'''-Red Eco:' Doubles Jak's strength. *'-Blue Eco:' Doubles Jak's speed. *'-Yellow Eco:' Grants Jak the ability to shoot fireballs. *'-Green Eco:' Heals Jak *'-Dark Eco:' Has unusual effects as it hanged Daxter into a little furry creature. However, Jak benefited physically from being pumped full of it and even gained his Dark Jak transformation. *'-Light Eco:' This eco makes Jak so strong he was able to one-shot a precursor robot at the end of his first adventure. He was later granted full control of this eco in Jak 3. '''WEAPONS' *'''-Wave Concussor:' A gun that allows him to create a large red shockwave around him. IT's size varies on how long a shot is charged. *'-Beam Reflector:' A gun with lasers that bounce off walls and enemies. Many lasers can be fired at a time to overwhelm opponents. *'-Gyro Burster:' A floating turret that Jak can deploy to follow and shoot enemies. *'-Arc Wielder:' Used to aim a large arc of electricity at enemies. *'-Peace Maker:' Similar to the Arc Wielder, but instead fires the electricity at opponents rather than sticking in close range to the weapon. *'-Mass Inverter:' Stuns all the enemies around Jak and traps them in an anti-gravity field for a few seconds. 'Intelligence:' Very High, Jak is a genius combat strategist. '''Weaknesses:' None notable. He did have trouble controlling Dark eco before, however it is no longer an issue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base, Dark, and Light Jak all have powerful abilities they can use in their forms. BASE *'''-Life Siphon:' Jak can steal the health of his enemies and heal himself by hitting them with a melee attack. '''DARK JAK' *'''-Dark Blast:' Jak spins in the air and shoots rays of dark eco at his foes. It can also destroy vehicles. *'-Dark Bomb:' Jak slams into the ground to create powerful shockwave that wipes out any nearby enemies. *'-Dark Strike:' A large and powerful projectile made of Dark Eco. *'-Dark Giant:' Jak grows 3 times his size, making him faster and stronger. *'-Invincibility:' Jak becomes immune to taking damage as long as he remains in this form. *'-Dark Invisibility:' Dark Jak can temporarily become invisible '''LIGHT JAK' *'''-Flash Freeze:' Light Jak can slow down time significantly for a short period of time. *'-Light Flight:' Light Jak is capable of growing bright wings and flying. *'-Light Regeneration:' Light Jak can completely recover all his health. *'-Light Shield:' A shield that not only protects Jak from taking damage, but also harms those who try and damage him. '''Key:' Base | Dark Jak | Light Jak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7